Roberto Padilla Vs Dio Brandon (BNAH Vs Heroes Among Us) OC DB
RobertoVSBrandon.jpg|Jioto576 SuperVSBrandon.jpg|Jioto576 KnightVSBrandon.jpg|Jioto576 UltraInstictVSCrazyBrandon.png|Jioto576 Blue_Defender_vs_Dio_2_by_Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero Blue_Defender_vs_Dio_by_Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero La masane goku hombre peliazul vs el dio del tianguis by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero Roberto Padilla Vs Brandon es la primera DEATH BATTLE! Con OC'S en la wikia, siendo protagonizada por Roberto Padilla/Blue Defender de la serie creada porSimbiothero "Heroes Among Us" y por Dio Brandon del comic creado por Jioto576 "Bizarre No Another History" 'Inicio:' Universo:(BNAH) Ciudad Summon Leycy* Naunj y CF caminaban, era de noche, nuestros personajes estaban buscando algo que no cuadraba en aquel lugar..... Naunj:'CF la situacion parece indicar un alto nivel de actividad intergalactica en esta zona.... golpeala con tu mano haber que sucede quiza encontremos algo. '''CF:'Claro! CF usa una mega-zarpa rompiendo una especie de objeto que esta sostenido en el aire, es invisible, CF reacciona violentamente rompiendolo, de hay sale un portal. '''Universo: ( HAU) Por su parte una gigantesca explosion es generada por lo que parecen ser dos personas una de vestimenta blanca y una de vestimenta roja, ambos caen al suelo. Roberto: '''¿Empate? '''Natasha:...Empate Sin embargo la explosion generada absorbe casualmente a dos personajes en especifico, a Natasha Howlett y a Brianna Garcia. Natasha:'''Demonios! Lo que faltaba, una distorsion espacio temporal. Todos los demas logran evitar aquel colapso pero las anteriores mencionadas son absorbidas. '''Universo: (BNAH) Naunj:'Jmmm predecible... Esperemos que no sea algo malvado esta vez.... Al momento Natasha y Brianna caen del portal, especificamente sobre Naunj quien cae tambien, Naunj se lleva una sorpresa por lo sucedido y decide retirarse. '''Naunj:'Realmente necesito una explicacion a esto.... 'Brianna:'Por supuesto disculpenos! Vera lo que sucedio fue.... ¿Que exactamente fue lo que paso? 'Natasha:'Disculpe la interrupcion... Algo ah sucedido con las lineas dimensionales, una batalla que tuve con mi joven discipulo causo esta anomalia. 'Naunj:'Comprendo la situacion perfectamente, suele suceder en muchos casos. 'CF:'Oye Naunj.... Acompañemoslas 7u7. '''Silencio incomodo* CF:'A que raios porque se caian :v? '''Natasha:'Dejando a tu espantoso amigo ¿podrias ayudarnos en esto? 'Naunj:'Por supuesto pero tengo que ir al lugar de origen de las anomalias, osea su universo y sera mejor que corramos ya que el portal se cierra. '''Brianna:¡OK!¡Todos al portal! Los personajes entran al portal* Pero.... Desde las sombras hay un meriodador.... Unos ojos rojos se ven a lo lejos.... Una especie de stand amarillo a su lado.... ????:'''JAJAJAJAJJA NO SI YO LO EVITO! El ser entra al portal* '''Universo: (HAU) Todos caen sobre la mano de CF. Natasha:Tu amigo es gran medio de transporte eh? CF: ¡Oye! Eso es un insulto para mi! >:V Naunj: Bueno volviendo al tema... El ser cae en lo que sobra del valle del hierro. Es Brandon.... Brandon: ¡Insensatos! Sufran mi i..... Al momento Brandon es lanzado por CF hacia una montaña lejana. Brianna: ¿Que demonios fue eso? CF:Un demonio! ;v Naunj: Esto es malo.... Natasha:¿Porque lo dices? ¡Literalmente lo mandaste a volar de un solo golpe! Naunj: Este sujeto a causado mas problemas de lo que parece.... En realidad es malo. Natasha: Con que es fuerte eh.... Vale, lo tengo.... Llamaremos a la organizacion de los jovenes defensores y planeareamos el respectivo seguimiento solo sigueme. Asi que recogen a Roberto y los demas, despues de un rato llegan hacia la base de los jovenes defensores quienes se encuentran reunidos hablando, hasta la llegada de Natasha. Supreme: 'Realmente me sorprende tu venida.... No te esperaba ver de nuevo Natasha: Como digas.... Venia a una pequeña ayuda, este señor es.... ¿Como te llamas? Naunj: Naunj... Natasha: Eso... vino a ayudarnos con las anormalidades producidas por el combate de Roberto y yo. Pero a la vez entro un invasor a la ciudad. Aquarious: Oimos de el, causo estragos en ciudades y oceanos. Brianna:Saben! Todos la miran* Brianna: Creo que podemos confiar en Roberto! Power Woman: Estas loca!? Brianna: Se que con un poco de entrenamiento, sus capacidades serian mas que suficientes! Phantom:Confio en la muchachita... Podemos darle a Roberto un sensor para detectarlo ya que conozco su ubicacion... Naunj: Pues que asi sea.... CF: Los analizaremos y llegaremos a la conclusion de quien gana en una DEATH BATTLE!!!!!! Blue Shock: ¡Jaja! Me agrada este hijo de perra! Roberto solo se encuentra aun lastimado. Por su parte Dio. Jmmmm conque esto es lo que buscan hacer eh.... Jajajajja! No sabran lo que les espera. Naunj: Las alimañas pueden ser variadas en el sentido de la palabra CF: Muchas de ellas en la ficcion traen un bien o un mal, y pueden ser usadas de distintas maneras. Brianna: Como Roberto Padilla/Blue Defender el sucesor de el conocido Adam. Natasha: Y Dio Brandon el demonio creado por el Dios Carro. Nosotras nos encargaremos del analisis de Roberto y ellos de Brandon. ''Para determinar quien ganaria en una DEATH BATTLE! '''Roberto Padilla/Blue Defender Defiende a DEATH BATTLE! (Simbiothero) (Empieza a sonar Fuon To Zetsubou) Natasha: Antes que los dinosaurios existieran, ya había una especie que dominaba la tierra y que termino de una manera en otra dimensión, es la Raza Blade, una raza compuesta por completo de mujeres pero de guerreras capaces de obtener poderes casi infinitos, pero que vivían en armonía con las demás de la dimensión que tomarían como su hogar. Brianna:Pero esto terminaría el día que una blade de este todas tomaría el liderazgo de las Witchblades, una de las ramas de la raza, volviendo la una vez pacifica raza, en una raza conquistadora. Natasha: La Raza Blade conquistaba sin ningún paro, muchas especies caían y eran asesinadas por las blades, tomando sus recursos para ellas, sin embargo, había una leyenda del surgimiento de alguien que lo cambiaría y regresaría a la raza blade en lo que era antes, un imperio poderoso pero pacifico y justo. Brianna: La leyenda hablaba del surgimiento del Adam, el primer Blade masculino, el cual guiaría a las blades a un buen camino, todas creían que era solamente una leyenda, algo que jamas pasaría... pero termino pasando... Pues en un hospital en la tierra nació un niño que lo cambiaría todo, su nombre... Roberto Padilla. Roberto (En su forma humana, mientras se asoma por una puerta): ¿Alguien me llamo? Roberto Padilla/Blue Defender * Nombre Completo: Roberto Padila * Edad: 18 (Edad humana)/20 (Edad Blade) * Genero: Masculino * Joven Defensor * Heroe desde los 14 * Tiene un fetiche de siempre tener una espada como una de sus armas principales Brianna: Al igual que paso con Goku o Superman, Roberto seria criado en la tierra, siendo criado como humano, primero en Mexico y luego en Estados Unidos, donde descubriría sus poderes y se volvería en un héroe, Blue Defender. Natasha: La razón por las que Roberto se volvió en un Blade es sencilla, el al momento de nacer, este nació enfermo, lo que lo mataría en 3 semanas, sin embargo, este seria salvado por una Blade que convencería a sus padres de inyectarle sangre blade. Normalmente, la sangre Blade es un fuerte veneno para cualquier raza, sin embargo, si al quien se la inyectan tiene descendenciaBlade, este se volverá en un Blade en su totalidad. Brianna: Roberto jamas nos cuanta el como desperto sus poderes, pues este hace entender que no quiere hablar de eso, pero lo importa es lo que es Roberto es capaz como un blade. CF: Esperen un momento ¿Me están diciendo que ni ustedes saber como despertó sus poderes? Brianna: No, jamas nos lo quiere contar. CF: Que novio tan malo que tienes. Natasha: ¿Y que sabes? ¿Acaso has tenido novia? CF: Em... olvidenlo, pero yo creo que yo si no olvidaría llevar los condones para evitar tener 11 bendiciones detrás mio. Brianna y Natasha: Espera ¿Que? Brianna: ¿De que hablas? Natasha: Di nos. CF: Em... Hey, miren la hora, ya me tengo que ir. CF se va corriendo. Brianna: Espera ¡Tengo muchas preguntas! (Empieza a sonar Limit Breaker x Survivor Type B) Equipamiento * Espadas * Espada y Escudo de Bladanium ** Indestructibles ** La espada puede cortar casi lo que sea * Varias armas y algunos artefactos mas dados por Natasha ** "Batarangs" ** Guantes electricos ** Capa de Invisiblidad ** Comunicador * Caja de carton Natasha: Déjalo, Garcia, yo me encargare despues de ello. Roberto posee un buen numero de artefactos que le ayudan en sus misiones o en su trabajo como héroe, todos estos fueron dados por mi y mi compañía. Su equipo esta conformado por unos guantes eléctricos los cuales pueden generar desde lo que generaria un arma eléctrica como seria un taser, hasta lo que generaria una planta eléctrica. Una supuesta voz dentro de su cabeza llamada Eko que le ayuda en combate. Varios objetos que podríamos llamar Batarags, pues estos tienen la misma función de los de Batman. Una capa que lo hace invisible hasta cierto punto... y una caja de cartón que usa como escondite. CF: ¿Como Solid Snake? Natasha: Como Solid Snake. Pero si tendríamoss que mencionar las cuales serian sus armas insignia, serian una espada y un escudo circular hechos en su totalidad de Bladanium, un metal en su totalidad indestructible y que solo puede ser encontrado en la Dimensión Blade. Tanto la espada como el escudo pueden absorber toda clase de energía cinéticaa y vibraciones. Brianna: Aun tengo muchas preguntas... Em.. bueno.. La espada de Roberto, la cual recibe el nombre de la Defender, si muy original jeje, puede cortar casi todo objeto, siempre y cuando este no sea hecho de un material igual o mas resistente que el bladanium.. Poderes * Fuerza, Resistencia, Durabilidad, velocidad, reflejos, y sentidos super humanos * Factor de curacion accelerado * Capacidad de trepar por las paredes * Lanzar una tela pegajosa de sus munecas * Un sexto sentido que lo advierte del peligro * Clonacion (de uno a hasta diecinueve clones) * Generacion de un cubrebocas para el combate * Su gran bocoda * Vuelo a cortas distancias * Dragon Bomb * Bombas de Tela * Dragon Roar * Super Dragon Roar * Ultimate Dragon Roar Natasha: Al ser un Blade,Roberto posee atributos físicos muy superiores a cualquier ser humano, incluso si este a sido entrenado hasta al máximo de sus capacidades físicas, pues Roberto es capaz de levantar sus muchos problemas objetos como autos, camiones, o incluso tanques sin realmente muchos problemas. Es mas rapido y agil que cualquier ser umano comun, no importanto que tan entrenado sea, lo que le permite esquivar cosas como balas o incluso laser a corta distancia si este esta preparado. Posee sentidos superiores a cualquier humano, lo que le permite incluso escuchar los latidos del corazon o seguir cualquier olor. Brianna: Gracias a una capacidad de las blades de poseer algún poder o algunas poderes que podrían ser útiles, Roberto es capaz muchas de las habilidades de Spider-Man, como serian la capacidad de lanzar telarañas, trepar por cualquier superficie, e incluso el sentido arácnido, el cual le advierte de todo peligro que este cerca, el cual junto a su gran velocidad y agilidad, Roberto es casi imposible de atrapar. Natasha: Al igual que toda Blade, Roberto posee un factor de curacion accelerado, el cual le permite curar heridas de todo tipo, desde externas como internas. Brianna: Las Blades son en si muy durables, capaces de luchar por grandes cantidades de tiempo sin tener que descansar. Además de poseer una habilidad conocida como Espíritu Blade o como Roberto lo llamo "Senkai" La cual es una habilidad genética innata que incrementa notoriamente el poder de una blade cuando ésta se recupera de heridas graves o de una situación cercana a la muerte. Esta habilidad junto a su factor de curación y sus grandes cantidades de estamina, pueden hacer que Roberto, o mas bien, todas las blades obtengan aumentos de poder incluso en medio de un combate, aunque este incremento dependerá de la herida recibida. Natasha: Roberto posee otras habilidades como serian la clonacion, Roberto es capaz de clonarse hasta un total de 19 veces, los cuales junto a sus clones sumarían 20. La capacidad de crear un cubre bocas que pude sacar para el combate, bombas de tela que puede pegar a quien sea o dejarlo completamente inmóvil, volar por corto tiempo, e incluso la capacidad de usar energía vital que le permite usar las llamadas por el Dragon Bombs, las cuales explotan en el momento que hay alguien cerca que no sea Roberto. Brianna: Pero los ataques mas representativos si hablamos de ataques de energía, serian el Dragon Roar y su versión súper, los cuales serian como el kame-hame-ha de Dragon Ball, siendo obviamente la versión súper mas poderosa que la versión normal, sin embargo, el ataque mas poderoso de Roberto no es sin duda alguna, el Ultimate Dragon Roar. Natasha: El Ultimate Dragon Roar es sin duda el ataque mas poderoso de Roberto, aunque este tiene el desperfecto de que acoda toda la energía de Padilla al terminar de usarlo, pero el precio vale la pena, pues el nivel de esta técnica es tal, que pudo destruir toda la superficie de jupiter, el cual es el planeta mas grande de nuestro sistema solar. Brianna: Esta es sin duda la hazana mas grande de Roberto de todas cuando de poder destructivo hablamos, pues Jupiter mide en total 142,984 kilometros, lo cual seria 11 veces mas grande que nuestro planeta, sin embargo, para lograr esto, Roberto necesita usar todo su poder... Ademas... Si Roberto le hacen una llave o esta un poco desesperado... este tiende y si tiene la oportunidad... Este muerde. CF: Espera ¿Que? (Empieza a sonar Adrián Barba - Ultra Super Alma de Dragon) Brianna: Si Roberto necesita un pequeño empujón para igualar o superar a su enemigo, este posee varias transformaciones que le permiten aumentar su poder por cierta cantidad. Aun recuerdo cuando Roberto lo explico como si fueran las transformaciones de los Saiyajins. Natasha: Curiosamente, las transformaciones de nosotras las Blades funcionan igual a las formas del Súper Saiyajin. Transformaciones * Forma Humana * Forma Blade Base/Verdadera Forma ** Dai Ni Daikai ** Dai Sai Dankai ** Maximo Poder * Super Forma * Mega Forma/Forma Caballero * Forma Berserker * Forma Gigante * Forma de Hydra * Limit Breaker Brianna: Roberto posee múltiples transformaciones que le dan cierta cantidad de poder, pues estas multiplican el poder de la transformación anterior por cierta cantidad. La forma humana de Roberto no se le debería tomar como una transformación como tal, mas bien seria un disfrazo incluso una involución, pues Roberto pierde gran parte de sus atributos físicos súper humanos, aunque la inmunidad a todas la enfermedades y venenos, junto al factor de curación aun se mantienen intactos. Natasha: La forma base o verdadera es sin duda la mas importante, pues esta es la forma que todas las blades nacen, y la cual al ser entrenada durante grandes cantidades de tiempo, se pueden acceder a transformaciones mas poderosas o incluso a variaciones de esta forma. Ejemplos de lo anterior serian las formas llamadas por Roberto como son la Dai Ni Daikai y la Dai Sai Dankai, las cuales son variaciones de la forma verdadera. la Dai Ni Daikai aumentando mayormente la fuerza, resistencia, y el poder de los ataques de energía, aunque se pierde parte de su velocidad. Brianna: La Dai Sai Dankai es sin duda la transformación menos usada por Roberto, y no le faltan razones, hasta Roberto nos lo explico en el mismo momento que a uso por primera vez, se pierde gran parte de la velocidad y movilidad, lo que lo puede dejar indefenso contra enemigos mas rápidos, esto se debe al aumento exagerado de masa muscular, aun cuando el poder del usuario aumenta un total de seis veces, pero por las desventajas ya dichas, no se pude usar el poder que da cmo se deberia. Natasha: El full power no es mas que la liberación de todo el poder que es capaz de usar el usuario en la primera forma, pues el fullpower no se puede comparar con las formas siguientes. La Súper Forma es una versión mejorada y mas poderosa, siendo en total tres veces superior a la primera forma. Brianna: La mega forma o forma caballero es el tercer nivel que es capaz de obtener una Blade. El poder del usuario aumenta cuatro veces. Con las dos transformaciones ya mencionadas, Roberto es capaz de aumentar su poder un total de siete veces mas fuerte, rápido, durable, entre otra características. CF: Creo que muchas chicas creen que Roberto es mujer en esa forma, pues si no me dijeran que es hombre, tengan securo que pensaria que es mujer, pues tiene todo para ser un trapo, hasta creo que les gusta la vista que les da cuando pelea. Brianna: (Sonrojada) Em... Natasha: (Sonrojada) ... CF: Lo sabia. Natasha: (Aun sonrojada) Sera mejor que continuemos esto... Brianna: (Aun sonrojada) Si, mejor continuemos esto... Natasha: Pero el arsenal de transformaciones no acaba aquí, pues Roberto posee otras cuatro mas, y la siguiente es una de las mas destructivas y la cual mas problemas puede llegar a dar... la Forma Berserker. Roberto es cubierto en su totalidad de biomasa, comenzando a tomar su forma berserker, la cual estar completada, da un rugido al cielo, en señal de estar listo. (Empieza a sonar Broly's Rage and Sorrow) Natasha: la Forma Berserker es obtenible cuando el usuario es cubierto por biomasa, la cual es una masa que podemos crear las blades de manera natural, la cual pude incluso aumentar la velocidad en la que nos curamos. Brianna: La Forma Berserker sucede cuando el usuario se combina con una gran cantidad, la cual empieza a tomar forma, teniendo Roberto una apariencia similar a la de un gorila. La fuerza y resistencia aumentar de manera gigantesca, hasta el punto que el usuario puede levantar incluso edificios o saltar grandes distancias al estilo de Hulk. En esta forma, Roberto también puede crear armas como son espadas, hachas, o incluso escudos, e incluso puede imitar a Hulk y sus thunderclaps. Natasha: Pero si Roberto en esta forma es expuesto a mas grandes cantidades de biomasa, Robeto puee adoptar la forma gigante, la cual es una versión como dice el nombre, es una forma gigante de la Berserker, dándole un tamaño de hasta de 39,7 metros en total, sin embargo, si Roberto en este estado es dominado or la ira, puede entrar a otra forma, la forma de hydra. Brianna: En esta forma, Roberto toma la apariencia de la bestia mitológica Hydra, dándole en total una suma total de seis, y si alguna de estas es cortada, Roberto puede generar a voluntad otra dos cabezas. Además de poseer la capacidad de lanzar grandes torrentes de fuego azul por cada una de sus boca. (Quiten la musica) CF: Vaya que tiene muchas transformaciones. Natasha: y falta una. CF: ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Una mas?! Este chico es todo un saiyajin. Natasha: Si, y es su forma mas poderosa. Brianna: Te presentamos... El Limit Breaker. CF: Esa es su transformación mas poderosa?! Pero parece inofensivo! Es hasta un trapito en su totalidad. Natasha: No te recomiendo subestimarlo en ningún sentido. (Empieza a sonar Cesar Franco - Ultimate Battle) Natasha: Aun por su apariencia no muy amenazante, El Limit Breaker es una transformación que siempre e tiene que tomar en cuenta, pues Roberto en esta transformación puede casi considerarse invencible, pues en esta transformación puede aumentar su poder cada vez que quiera, rompiendo sus limites una y otra vez, tantas veces como el quiera, hasta tener un poder que se le puede considerar ilimitado. Brianna: Roberto con el Limit Breaker obtiene una ventaja enorme a la hora de combatir oponentes que puedan contrarrestar ataques de manera rápida. Su cuerpo se mueve de manera inconsciente a la hora de luchar sin necesidad de pensar donde cada parte de su cuerpo se mueve por sí sola. La fuerza como los demás aspectos físicos obtienen un aumento gigantesco, superando sin problemas a cualquier transformación que pueda ser obtenida por el. Natasha: Debido a que su cuerpo se mueve sin el uso de su psique, es libre de hacer estrategias y puede esquivar una variedad más amplia de ataques, incluso en una condición debilitada. Dado a que su cuerpo se mueve en reflejo y no en reacción,toda clase de finta y técnicas ilusoria se vuelve inútil, haciendo que sus reflejos se adapten automáticamente a todos los factores, logrando la máxima eficacia en defensa e inteligencia en combate. Brianna: Además de lo mencionado anteriormente, si Roberto llegara a ser impactado mano a mano, este emana un aura que quema al oponente, la cual se vuelve mas y mas caliente por cada vez que Roberto rompe sus propios limites, los cuales no existen en esta forma por lo dicho anteriormente por Natasha, en esta transformación no tiene limite en su poder. CF: ¿Y las marcas que tiene? Natasha: No sabemos porque aparecen, pero creemos que pueda ser un temporizador, pues aun poder todas las cosas que tiene el Limit Breaker, este tiene un fallo catastrófico si la pelease extiende demasiado, pues cuando se pasa cierta cantidad de tiempo, el cuerpo de Roberto termina sufriendo un ataque, dando la impresión de estar sangrando internamente y liberando destellos oscuros que le provocan un dolor agudo. A su vez, esto le causa un aumento anormal de masa muscular sin estar transformado y a punto de perder el control por el estrés que le causó esta forma en su cuerpo, volviendo de esta manera a su forma original, aun cuando este no quiera y dejandolo sin energías para seguir. CF: ¿Entonces es unaclase de Ultra Instinto? Hazañas * Derroto a seis super villanos el solo al mismo tiempo * Es considerado uno de los heroes mas resistentes y durables del planeta * Es considerado como el joven defensor mas fuerte * A luchado contra oponentes de todo tipo, pasando desde simples ladrones a alienigenas, pasando por androides, robots, y seres de otras dimensiones * Puede esquivar ataques a velocidades luminicas y puede responder a estos a velocidades cercanas * De los heroes mas dificiles de atrapar * El Ultimate Dragon Roar destruyo toda la superficie de jupiter * Derroto a la Queen Blade con el limit breaker * Desbloqueo el limit breaker * Salio de la friendzone (Empieza a sonar Cesar Franco - Limit Breaker x Survivor) Brianna: Podríamos decir que si. Roberto durante todo su tiempo como súper héroe, este a hecho grandes hazañas de todo tipo, desde hazañas de fuerza como han sido levantar autos o incluso tanques, hasta hazañas de velocidad como son esquivar disparos de armas de fuego de todo tipo sin muchos problemas. No nos olvidemos algo, Roberto no sera el mas listo si hablamos de cosas como con matematicas, pero si hablamos del combate, en eso destaca y por mucho, pues este a logrado derrotaa a oponentes mas fuertes solo usando su cerebro y sus poderes como es su capacidad de lanzar tela pegajosa. Natasha: En eso ultimo no lo puedo negar. Roberto es muy resistente, demasiado mas bien, pues este a recibido ataques de todo tipo y siempre a logrado volverse a levantar, algunos lograban dejarlo incluso con graves daños fisicos como son huesos rotos, pero siempre su fuerte fuerza de voluntad a evitado que se rindiera y siguiera luchando sin parar. . Brianna: Aun recuerdo la paliza que le diste en el dia que se enfrentaron por primera vez. Natasha: Tenia que ponerlo aprueba. Brianna: Si, pero no era necesario casi matarlo. Natasha: Por eso lo llaman el Bastardo Suicida, pues su mismo espíritu y orgullo evitan que este pueda tomar la rendición o el escape como una opcion, incluso si es por su bien, ademas de bromear constantemente, lo que puede llegar a ser muy molesto. Brianna: A Roberto realmente no le importa su bien estar, el haría lo que fuera por el bien de todos, incluso lo haria por ti. Natasha: (Un poco sonrojada) No me lo recuerdes... Pero aun por todos sus defectos como serian su propio orgullo, Roberto es posiblemente una de las personas mas grandes que eh conocido, siendo este una luz de esperanza para muchos, una luz que el jamas dejara que se extinga hasta que el muera... Roberto... Te deseo mucha suerte... ¡Acaba con este tal Dio y muestrale de lo que eres capaz Brianna: ¡Tienes nuestro completo apoyo, no solo nuestro, si no el de todos! Roberto': (En su super forma) Yo creia que ya lo sabias... Soy la respuesta a todos los seres vivos que suplican por justicia y paz, Soy la luz mas brillante en la mas pura e infinita oscuridad,soy el protector de los inocentes y castigador de los malvados ¡Yo soy Blue Defender!”'' '''Dio Brandon Invade y Despedaza DEATH BATTLE! (Jioto576) (Empieza a sonar River Dude-Walk Like An Egyptian ) Naunj: 'En el inicio del universo, de todos los tiempos se creo un ser mistico que seria aquel quien nos daria vida. Exactamente, El Dios Charmander. '''CF: '''O almenos se cree asi, ya que su primera hazaña al abrir sus ojos y avanzar un metro fue destruir todos los omniversos que existen. Sip, realmente el creador de esta historia debe dejar de drogarse. '''Naunj: '''Despues de destruirlos considero en volver a recrearlos para hacer nuestra realidad apocaliptica y llena de mierda gubernamental. '''CF: '''Pero porque? No se supone que es un Dios? Podria acabar y encontrarle solucion a esto. '''Naunj: '''Que sentido tendria esto? Es decir, no se supone que creas algo para que aprenda el mismo? Que sentido tendria que le dieras todo y que no entiendan? '''CF: '''Buen punto, como sea, cuando el nuevo universo fue creado, una energia mistica que el Dios Charmander posee fue repartida a las personas mas capacitadas en todas las realidades, tiempos y universos. '''Naunj: '''Yo fui uno de los elegidos por esta, pero el misterio aqui es como se reparten? Veran, la energia denominada Invencibilidad es dada a todos aquellos que piensen superior al resto de personas en el mundo pero no esten conscientes de ello hasta que se proponen alguna meta, el perseguir esa meta crea una vision hacia el horizonte que permite la conexion con la Invencibilidad. '''CF: '''Al recibirla se desarrollan tres estados de esta, Recarga, Stand Imperfecto y Stand Perfecto. La recarga es un flujo de energia que recorre el cuerpo dandole a quien la posee caracteristicas fisicas superiores al resto, como Vare quien puede volar y destruir planetas. '''Naunj: '''El stand imperfecto es una representacion de la energia de Invencibilidad mas avanzada, el stand imperfecto es un metodo de defensa que se activa en momentos de tension, como Firina. El problema de ser imperfecto se desarrolla al meter sentimientos que funcionan como obstaculos, pero depende, si es negativo o no. '''CF: '''Y finalmente El Stand Perfecto, esta es la energia de invencibilidad mas alta que se puede alcanzar. Ya que este es la fusion completa con tu ser y mision superior. Como Naunj y yo. El stand perfecto puede dar defensa bastante buena combinado con habilidades misticas admiradas por el hombre. '''Brianna: '''Puedo decir algo? '''CF: '''Claro! Que es? '''Brianna: '''No entiendo una mierda esta historia, se supone que es concentrada en la comedia o en ser seria? '''Naunj: '''Creeme aun estamos discutiendolo con el autor '''Brianna: '.......... Que? 'CF: '''Oigan mejor sigamos. '''Naunj: '''Suena lo mas razonable. Entonces, despues de la breve explicacion llegaremos al punto de que tiene que ver esto con Brandon. Veran Brandon Kyle Dollan nacio en una familia en Estados Unidos especificamente en Nueva Jersey. Su vida era bastante simplista al punto de crecer como cualquier chico normal lo haria. '''CF: '''Era de actitud algo alocada, pero despues de unos años, a la edad de 20 años se le detectaria una enfermedad terminal, esto porque? Porque Brandon habia tenido contacto con una planta toxica años atras, el tumor seguia creciendo hasta que por fin dio indicios en la cirugia que le realizaron a Brandon. '''Naunj: '''Su familia lo habia abandonado por completo, Brandon no lo podia creer, asi que escapo a Egipto en busca de un medico que le tratase el tumor, cuando llego a una antigua cabaña a costas del Rio Nilo muy apartada de la sociedad. '''CF: '''Esa secta eran los seguidores del Dios Carro, un ser hecho de maldad pura nacida como oposicion al Dios Charmander en el lugar denominado como La Casa de Tu Tio. Cuando el Dios Carro llego al lugar observo la deplorable condicion de Brandon, pero tambien vio su enorme potencial y pasado. Asi que le daria un objeto que recien habia robado que le daria un nivel de Invencibilidad abismal, este era el Rubi Carmesi. (Empieza a sonar Dio Battle BGM ) '''Naunj: '''Este objeto volveria a la vida a Brandon curando todos sus males, pero el nivel de Invencibilidad era tan grande que...... Mato a todos los que estaban en la secta y Carro estuvo orgulloso de él, Brandon habia dejado ahora toda su humanidad y habia vendido su alma a Carro. '''CF: '''Ahora no era mas Brandon, buscando un nombre se acordo de unaserie que solia ver de hombres musculosos y se denomino ahora Dio Brandon. 'Dio Brandon *Nombre Verdadero: Brandon Kyle Dollan *Edad: 23 *Genero: Masculino *'Asesino en Serie' ' *Portador del Rubi Carmesi *Parece que hubiera sido un buen carnicero ya que cuenta con infinitos cuchillos '''Naunj: '''Con su nuevo cuerpo obtuvo multiples habilidades relacionadas con La Invencibilidad incluyendo una version mas alla del Stand Perfecto. '''CF: '''Pero como lo hizo? Se preguntaran. Resulta que hacia los años 1460 un antiguo portador de la invencibilidad conocido como Murratah Muhata alcanzo niveles impresionantes por su conocimiento ancestral, pero este conocimiento se extendio hasta el punto de que nunca se satisfajo, corrompiendose y volviendose malvado. '''Naunj: '''Vaya, que gran historia nada generica. Da igual, supongo que tenia que inventarse algo para que la trama siguiese, despues de su corrupcion y sus niveles abismales de invencibilidad que nadie mas habia alcanzado en el omniverso a excepcion de los dioses de la comite de Charmander, el alma de Murratah fue encerrada por el mismo Charmander en el rubí carmesi. '''CF: '''Pero un dia fatal, cuando Charmander no estaba atendiendo, Carro en busca de la invencibilidad que nunca tuvo, robo el rubí carmesi para que algun dia un hombre lo recibiera y ese fue Brandon. 'Equipamiento *Rubí Carmesi *Cuchillos *Mas Cuchillos *Una esfera de concreto Naunj: 'El rubí Carmesi al poseer altas propiedades de invencibilidad en el puede generar muchos cambios en el cuerpo, como lo serian una inmortalidad de alto rango, el aumento considerable de la velocidad y fuerza. Todo esto con el fin de mantenerse al tanto con el enemigo que posee. Ademas de poder utilizar las habilidades de su enemigo en su contra redireccionando los ataques pero solo si son de energia. '''CF: '''El ademas puede crear cuchillos de su cuerpo, tomando el infinito hierro que su cuerpo genera por segundo, puede crear cantidades inmensas y lanzarlos al oponente. '''Naunj: '''El rubí ademas puede lanzar un laser de alta precision a sus oponentes con la potencia para destruir calles e incluso pequeños pueblos. '''CF: '''Vaya, recuerdo la vez que nos volvio verga en nuestra segunda batalla. Como sea, como ultimo Brandon equipa una esfera de concreto que usaba desde muy joven, con esta practicaba a atinarle a varios pajaros. Brandon tiene una precision ahora tan exacta para darle a una bala cuando apenas es disparada. '''Naunj: '''Sin embargo, Brandon no es el sujeto mas inteligente del mundo, debido a que Brandon se conecto al rubí y este no se puede separar de el por mas que se lo intenten cortar, Brandon es bastante loco por los pensamientos que poseia Murratah. '''CF: '''Por lo que tiende a joder mucho a sus oponentes y subestimarlos aveces. Pero siempre conservando la personalidad habitual del Brandon original. '''Brianna: '''No entiendo, al fin que, Brandon puede o no pensar por si mismo? Ademas, como es posible que no se le pueda remover? Yo le veo dibujada una banda, no seria mejor cortarla y dejarlo sin poderes? '''CF: '''HACES MUCHAS PREGUNTAS ZOR..... '''Naunj: '''CF por favor comportate y deja tu estereotipo mal hecho. '''Brianna: '''Empiezo a dudar de porque acepte traerlos T-T- '''CF: '''Siguiendo con Brandon analizemos mas a fondo sus poderes (Empieza a sonar All Things Must Die Piano Tutorial ) Pasen al minuto 1:43 Poderes *Laser *Horda de cuchillos *Creacion de imagenes residuales *Inducion de locura *Stand: Briayin *Cuchillo Veloz *STOP! X 3 *Circulos Demoniacos *KABOOM! *Regeneracion (Cercana a la inmortalidad) *Recoleccion de sentimientos (Funciona como Boost para su transformacion) '''Naunj: '''Como previamente se dijo Brandon puede lanzar un laser que puede recorrer un pais entero en cuestion de segundos, su temperatura ronda a ser cercana al equivalente de una bomba nuclear. '''CF: '''Brandon es ademas un experto usando cuchillos, puede sacarlos de todas las partes de su cuerpo, su Stand ademas puede tambien hacerlo. '''Naunj: '''Brandon es ademas tan rapido que puede dejar imagenes residuales al paso de que ataca a sus oponentes, tiene habilidades mentales de inducir la locura mediante el miedo. '''CF: '''Brandon tiene un stand llamado Briayin, este Stand es la muestra de la evolucion de uno normal ya que este puede realizar cosas mas halla de las que yo puedo. Maldicion Naunj cuando me evolucionaras? '''Brianna: '''OSEA QUE LOS STANDS SON COMO POKÉMONS? '''Naunj: '''Bueno..... Si lo quieres ver asi no veo porque decirte que no :v. '''Brianna: '''Lo sabia >:3 '''CF: '''No mames :v '''Naunj: '''Continuando, Briayin posee un Cuchillo tan fino que puede rebanar carteras de millonarios y atracar a cualquiera, una vez pudo ser capaz de cortar 8 edificios de una sola rebanada. '''CF: '''No solo eso, puede ademas crear con el circulos satanicos que invocan.............. Adivinen.............................................Mas cuchillos! '''Brianna: '''Maldita sea de donde saca tantos? Que tiene este maniaco con los cuchillos? '''Naunj: '''Nuestro creador no tenia buenos escritores a su mano. '''Brianna: '.............. De que hablan? '''CF: '''Creo que no queremos que termines mentalmente violada. '''Brianna: '''Bien supongo? '''Naunj: '''Dio tiene la capacidad de generar explosiones nucleares con el KABOOM! que pudieron arrasar con la ciudad de Singuab que tenia el mismo tamaño de Manhattan. '''CF: '''Estas explosiones le son de utilidad en especial cuando para el tiempo con el STOP!, ya que puede no realizar 1 ni 2 ataques si no tres! El equivalente de 3 explosiones en el tiempo detenido!. '''Naunj: '''Brandon al ser portador del rubí carmesi no puede morir al menos que este se destruya lo cual es casi imposible ya que requiere de la misma potencia que el sol. '''CF: '''Nuestro odiado el demonio como ultima capacidad se puede alimentar de los sentimientos que podrian generar invencibilidad funcionando como un aumento a sus capacidades fisicas, pero en si no los puede absorber todos a no ser que la persona muera. '''Naunj: '''Pero finalmente Dio Brandon posee un estado de completa locura, donde desata todo su odio hacia la mediocre humanidad................ Sus capacidades aumentan en un exponencial 80%. Este es Crazy Brandon '''Brianna: '''Espera solo tiene una transformacion?! Que timo! Roberto posee mas de una sola! '''CF: '''Bueno el escritor decidio dejar a un lado las transformaciones por algo que no sabemos. '''Brianna: '''Evidentemente los cuchillos de Brandon son el equivalente de las transformaciones de Roberto si lo piensan bien :v. '''Naunj: '''Tienes razon, quien sera el culpable de eso aqui? Una Nora se ve caminando por el pasillo donde hay un vidrio donde Roberto esta preparandose. '''Simbiothero: '''Y ustedes que me ven? '''CF: '''Creo que podriamos hablar con el mas tarde de esto. (Empieza a sonar Flowering Night-RichaadEB ) Transformaciones *Crazy Brandon '''Naunj: '''Tras una serie de muertes concurrentes, el demonio alcanza el estado de la locura absoluta transformandose en alguien sin razonamiento logico mas que asesinar. '''CF: '''Brandon ademas de la locura, se vuelve muchisimo, Muchisimo! Mas rapido, resistente y fuerte. '''Naunj: '''Con sus completos huesos rotos puede generar espinas y usarlas como espadas que incluyen un potente veneno que proviene de la sangre. '''CF: '''Dio pudo levantar una montaña con sus manos, ademas de blitzear en un santiamen a Vare, Firina, Icey, Samanta e incluso a nosotros!. '''Naunj: '''Su laser ademas puede pulverizar extensiones de agua enormes como lagos, rios e incluso parte del mar. Cualquier contacto con este se desintegrara a nivels atomicos. '''CF: '''Su velocidad es tanta, que puede generar ilusiones de falsos Brandon. Con su Time Stop pudo distorsionar las leyes del planeta y su ciclo natural. '''Naunj: '''Esto causo desastres naturales alrededor del mundo, como tormentas, maremotos, erupciones volcanicas y terremotos. '''CF: '''Los cuchillos de Brandon como añadido extra pueden volver a crear otros y manipularse sin necesariamente salir de su cuerpo. '''Naunj: '''Su stand entra igual en su estado berserker, literalmente puede duplicarse, generar cuchillos gigantes asemejando espadas, genera cadenas de su cuerpo en las que envuelve su oponente para luego llevarlo dentro de una misteriosa boca llena de cuchillos y su cuchillo veloz arranco un pequeño espacio del tiempo. '''CF: '''Vaya dato perturbador eh? Hazañas *Destruyo todo Summon Space *Levanto una montaña con sus brazos *Resistio ser lanzado a velocidades hipersonicas atraves de una ciudad. *Resistio facilmente golpes de Vare. *Destruyo calles y pueblos. *Su Stand reacciono a balas y ataques luminicos. *Ser indestructible hasta cierto punto. *Generar desastres naturales *Romper una pequeña brecha del tiempo '''Naunj: '''Los poderes del Rubi le proporcionan la dicha Invenciblidad de Murratah. El rubi no puede ser tocado por seres cosmicos a no ser que sean portadores de la Invenciblidad. '''CF: '''Brandon es solo alguien que se guia por un objetivo. '''Brianna: '''Basicamente es un mal personaje? '''Naunj: '''Hasta que por fin lo entendiste. '''CF: '''Asi parece. Brandon siempre estara determinado, pero esto puede jugarlo mucho en su contra, en especial si toman en cuenta el limite de resistencia del Rubi. '''Naunj: '''No tiene mucho tipo de resistencia mas alla de la fisica, por lo que esta vulnerado a control de mentes y hax extremadamente rotos. '''CF: '''Aun asi, se podria decir que Brandon fue alguien admirable en algun momento que solo quizo ayudar aunque le costara la humanidad. '''Dio a Naunj* Dio: Que...? Acaso crees que solo con tus estupidos ideales lograras vencerme..? Idiota.... Yo soy el ser superior al que todos sucumbiran... No soy Brandon Dollan.... Soy yo! DIO! DIO BRANDON!. Tiempo de que sufras las consecuencias de existir!!!!!!!!. Sentiras la ira de Dio Brandon!. Brandon procede a golpearlo* 'Pre-Batalla' Suena:(Wiz & Boomstick ) Naunj:'Muy bien los combatientes estan listos... '''Natasha:'Es tiempo de terminar este debate de una vez por todas.... '''CF y Brianna:¡¡¡ES TIEMPO DE UNA DEATH BATTLE!!!!!! CF:'Oye! Yo lo dije primero >:v '''Brianna:'Claro que no! Golpes repentinos* DioRobertoSet.png DioRobertoSet¿ (Jioto).png '''Batalla Lugar:(Edificio de Howlett Corporation) Se ven a dos guardias con unas clases de trajes altamente tecnológicos, los cuales se encuentras hablando entre ellos. Guardia 1: ¿Porque crees que nos hayan pedido que nos quedaramos? Quiero decir... Entiendo que la Senorita Howlett trabaja junto a Blue Defender ¿Pero que puede ser tan importante como para que nos pidieran quedarnos y mas con este equipo? Guardia 2: No lo se, pero sera mejor que estemos alerta, tal vez nos pidieron que nos quedaramos por lo que a pasado recientemente. Guardia 1: Tal vez sea eso, pero eso no me tranquiliza ni en lo mas mínimo, pues- Espera... Guardia 2: ¿Que pasa? Guardia 1: Uhhh... Tenemos compañía, alguien acaba de eliminar al Equipo A. Guardia 2: ¡¿Que?! Llama al resto antes que- Antes que el guardia termine de hablar, un cuchillo sale de la nada, atravesando su cuello, matandolo en el acto. El cuchillo había sido lanzado por nadie menos que Dio. Guardia 1: ¡Santa mierda! El guardia comienza a disparar con su arma, un rifle de asalto, pero Dio esquiva sin problemas los disparos, y antes que el guardia pueda hacer otra cosa, Dio le lanza una gran cantidad de cuchillos, matando al guardia y quedando todo el negro... Mientras tanto... En un edificio cercano, se encuentra Roberto Padilla, o por su alias, Blue Defender, acostado en una gran cama mientras este mira por su celular mira un capitulo de Dragon Ball Super. Roberto recibe una llamada por su comunicador, siendo un guardia del edificio donde Dio esta. Roberto: ¿Alo? Guardia: ¡Necesitamos refuerzos!¡Nos están matando a todos!¡Necesitamos a-! El guardia no termina de hablar, quedando todo el silencio. Eko: Creo que es hora de trabajar. Roberto: Digo lo mismo. Dio ya a acabado con todos los guardias del lugar, teniendo a uno sostenido del cuello. Dio: ¡Humano estúpido!¡¿Creíste que tu y estos insensatos podían conmigo?!¡Yo soy Dio! Dio le rompe el cuello al guardia, matandolo y lanzando su cuerpo como si fuera basura a un lado suyo. Dio se dispone a seguir su camino, pero este escucha algo, para acto siguiente, alguien entre por una ventana del lugar, siendo Roberto ya transformado. Dio: ¿Otro mas? Roberto: Se acabo, Amigo, esto se termino. Entrégate para que pueda enviarte al universo que debes, tu misma presencia solo a sido problemas en los últimos días. Dio: Oh... Tu tienes que ser uno de esos llamados "Jóvenes Defensores" Roberto: Si, si lo soy. Me llamo y me conocen como Blue Defender. Dio: ¿Pues bien, Blue Defender, Que te trae ante mi? Roberto: Ya te lo dije, te llevare conmigo para regresar te a donde perteneces... Sea por las buenas... O por las malas. Roberto saca su espada y escudo. Dio: Vaya, estas dispuesto a luchar. En vez de huir, quieres luchar... Tu obviamente no sabes a que te enfrentas... ¡Yo soy Di-! Dio no acaba de hablar pues Roberto le lanzo una bola de tela a su boca. Roberto: No, no lo se, pero si te soy sincero, no me importa quien seas. Dio con su stand se quita la tela de la boca, estando molesto por ser interrumpido de esa manera.' Stand Breaker.jpg|Stand Breaker (Simbiothero) StandBreaker(Jioto).jpg|Stand Breaker (Jioto576) Dio:' Pronto lo sabras ¡Sentiras el poder de DIO! FIGHT! Roberto corrió a una gran velocidad contra Dio, listo para atacarlo con su espada, pero para su sorpresa, algo detiene su ataque. Quien detuvo a Roberto fue el stand de Dio, Briayin. Roberto: ¿Pero que? Briayin lanza un golpe directo hacia Roberto, sin embargo, el sexto sentido de Roberto se activa, haciendo que Roberto te un salto hacia atras. Roberto: (En su mente) ¿Que fue eso? ¿Acaso es psiquico? Si ese es el caso, entonces tendremos muchos problemas aqui. Eko: No lo se, pero si ese fuera el caso, entonces tendremos que ir con sumo cuidado. Roberto se lanza una vez mas contra Dio, el cual lo espera con una sonrisa confiada. Roberto lanza otro ataque con su espada, la cual es interceptada por uno de los puños del stand del Dio, comenzando Roberto a lanzar múltiples cortes a una alta velocidad al igual que el stand de Dio, comenzando un choque entre el filo de la espada y los puños del stand. Dio: '¡¿No lo entiendes?!¡Soy invencible! '''Roberto: '¡Invencibles mis bolas! Roberto lanza un ultimo ataque con su espada, la cual es atrapada por Briayin, el cual trata de romperla, sin embargo, para la sorpresa de Dio y su stand, la espada no se rompe y sigue sin ningún rasguño. '''Roberto: ¿Que te parece? Es bladanium, uno de los metales para duros de todos de este universo. Roberto lanza un golpe con su escudo, el cual es detenido por Briayin con su otra mano. Dio nota una sonrisa en Roberto, notando como un aura blanca comienza a salir del joven defensor, y antes que este pueda decir o hacer algo, un duplicado de Roberto sale detrás de este, saltando hacia Dio, logrando conectarle una patada directo al rostro. Dio: Imposible... Briayin trata de ir a ayudar a su maestro, sin embargo, Roberto al no sentir como el stand mantenía sus dos armas, Roberto lanza un corte directo al Stand, el cual recibe un corte directo en la espalda. Roberto: (En su mente) ¿Es mi imaginacion o senti que corte algo? Eko: No, no es tu imaginacion, al parecer no es psiquico, mas parece que tiene ayuda de algun ser invisible o algo por el estilo, y que tambien... Roberto: Es algo invisible que podemos hacerle daño. Nosotros nos encargamos del tipo invisible, mi otro yo se encarga del Dio traido de China. Con el plan ya listo, Roberto decide de nuevo arrojarse a la batalla. Roberto: ¡'Al son de tres! TRES! Él y su clon dirigen sus patadas hacia Dio y Briayin, pero sin que estos se dieran cuenta, un pequeño ataque sorpresa les tenia en espera. Era un Dio creado de ilusion, el cual contenia en el un pentagrama muy peculiar. '''Dio: ¿'Sabes que dos podemos jugar ese juego verdad...? Al momento de pararse en el pentagrama, una gigantesca horda de cuchillos salen de este, Roberto esquiva eficazmente el ataque y retrocede unos cuantos metros atras de los cuales Dio aprovecha para atacar por la espalda a Roberto con el cuchillo veloz de Briayin. Roberto logra reaccionar y con un despliegue de su espada consigue arrancarle un brazo a Dio. 'Roberto: '¡Espero no haber arruinado tus noches amigo! Al momento de decir esto, Dio regenera de nuevo su brazo al mero estilo Namekiano. 'Roberto: '''Creo que hable muy pronto.... Con su superioridad fisica, Brandon corre en frente del defensor quien se prepara para lanzar un pequeño ataque sorpresa con sus bombas. '''Roberto: '¡Comete estas! Roberto lanza varias bombas de tela que explotan al contacto con Brandon, estas lo atrapan efectivamente, Roberto prepara varios de sus clones y se dirigen hacia Brandon el cual sin alguna reaccion deja que lo hagan. Los clones de Roberto y el mismo logran arrancar el torso de Brandon. Estos hacen mofas y celebran por un momento el hecho, pero no duraria si no hasta que Briayin los destruye a cada uno con su cuchillo veloz. Roberto se sorprende y voltea la mirada para bloquear un Cuchillazo de Briayin con su espada, para su inconveniencia Dio aparece detras suyo y lo agarra de la espalda. '''Dio: '''Morir es como juego de niños.... Ahora dime ¿Haz probado el Chorizo Portuano? Roberto se sonroja por unos instantes pero en eso es lanzado por Brandon hacia una pared. '''Dio: '''Esto solo me hace mas fuerte..... '''Roberto: '''Hmmmm.... Me gusta tu actitud. '''Eko: Roberto, este no es el lugar, ni mucho menos el momento. Roberto: Okey, okey, entiendo. Roberto entra en su full power, lanzándose contra Dio, chocando su puño contra el puño de Briayin. Briayin lanza otro golpe, el cual es bloqueado por Roberto con otro golpe, comenzando un intercambio de golpes entre el blade y el stand, siendo Roberto incapaz de ver a Briayin, sin embargo, con su sexto sentido logra interceptar los golpes de Briayin. Pero sin previo aviso, Dio lanza un potente rayo directo a Roberto, el cual lo logra esquivar por muy poco, sin embargo, ese mismo momento que Roberto uso para esquivar el láser, Briayin logro conectarle un golpe directo al rostro, pero Briayin no termina, pues este lo sujeta de una pierna, comenzando a azotar a Roberto contra el suelo. Roberto, aun siendo azotado, activa sus guantes eléctricos, sujetando a Briayin del brazo que lo tiene sujeto, haciendo que el stand sea electrocutado. Roberto logra liberarse del agarre del stand y logra conectarle una patada al rostro a Briayin. Roberto al tocar el suelo, da un gran salto, logrando quedar atrás de Dio. Dio ,al voltear se, es sujetado por Roberto del rostro, recibiendo una gran descarga eléctrica viniendo de los guantes eléctricos, haciéndolo gritar. Briayin se recupera de la patada y lanza un golpe directo a Roberto, el cual lo logra esquivar gracias a su sexto sentido, liberando a Dio. Dio: ...Desgraciado. Había pensado en hacerte mi sirviente, pero esto es imperdonable. Roberto: Well, excuse me, Princess. Dio, ya muy molesto por la actidud que tenia el héroe hacia el, lanza una gran cantidad de cuchillos contra Roberto, el cual se cubre de estos con su escudo, creando 4 clones, comenzando a avanzar hacia Dio. Briayin se lanza contra Roberto, sin embargo, uno de los clones de Roberto se mete en su camino con la espada en mano, comenzando un nuevo choque entre los puños de Briayin y la espada. El clon no solo se tenia que preocupar de los golpes de briayin, tambien tenia que preocuparse de la lluvia de cuchillos que van hacia el. El Roberto Original al ver esto, se transforma en su súper forma, aumentando la velocidad del clon que mantiene a Briayin, lo que le permite bloquear tanto los golpes del stand y los cuchillos. El original usa su escudo y impulsa a sus otros dos clones hacia arriba. Dio al ver esto, lanza su cuchillo veloz directo hacia ambos clones. Los clones al ver esto, uno de estos usa su cuerpo para bloquear el ataque, además de poder ser usado por su compañero clon como plataforma para saltar, quedando el clon detrás de Dio, teniendo el clon una pequeña sorpresa. Dio: ¡¿Nani?! Roberto (Clon): ¡Tu la traes! Dio: '''¡¡¡NO PERATE!!! Roberto le pega a Dio una mina de energía en la espalda, la cual explota en la espalda de Dio. La explosión atrapa a Dio y al Clon, el cual desaparece cuando este la recibe. Dio sale herido por la explosión. Briayin voltea a ver a su maestro pero en el momento que lo hace Roberto logra encajar su espada en el estomago de Briayin, logrando hacerle un daño extra a Dio. Dio cae al suelo pero se logra regenerar, aun sintiendo la espada de Roberto en su estomago, viendo al joven héroe con ira. Briayin sujeta a Roberto del cuello, comenzando a darle fuertes puñetazos en el rostro, logrando incluso romperle la nariz. Roberto, usando su tela, logra sacar la espada del estomago de Briayin, la cual encaja en el brazo de este, haciendo que este lo suelte. Roberto da un gran salto con la intención de quedar atrás de Dio. El villano de BNAH usa su cuchillo veloz contra el joven defensor, el cual logra despiar lo usando su escudo. Roberto cae a un lado de Dio y concentra un poco de energía en una de sus manos. '''Roberto: ¡Dragon Roar! El ataque impacta con existo en Dio, siendo este estrellado contra una pared cercana, haciendo incluso que este la atraviese. Roberto se limpia la sangre que tiene en la nariz, la cual se recupera de los ataques de Briayin al igual que el resto del rostro de Roberto que tenia uno que otro moreton, al mismo tiempo que Dio sale del agujero en la pared, viendo con ira al héroe. Roberto: ¿Se puede saber de que estas hecho? Dio: ¡Yo podía hacerte la misma pregunta, Basura! Roberto: Pues de huesos, piel y otras cosas. ¿Eso contesta tu pregunta? Dio cierra sus puños con ira al mismo tiempo que rechina sus dientes. Dio: ¡No te burles de mi! Roberto: (Le saca la lengua) Pfff Dio va con toda contra Roberto, usando primero su cuchillo veloz, el cual Roberto logra bloquear con su escudo. Ya estando cerca, Briayin ataca a Roberto pero este logra bloquear su ataque al poner sus brazos en forma de X. Briayin lanza cientos de golpes contra Roberto, el cual solo puede bloquearlos. Briayin lanza un ultimo golpe que lanza a Roberto, atravesando este una pared y llegando a otro almacén, lleno de autos y otras cosas de algo valor. Roberto se estrella contra un auto al atravesar la pared, viendo este como Dio entra por el agujero de esta. Roberto se levanta y toma el auto, un Mercedes-Maybach Exelero, con sus manos, el cual lanza contra Dio. Dio, con su láser, parte en dos el auto, el cual explota a los lados de villano, sin embargo, el auto habia sido una distracción por parte de Roberto, el cual logro acercarse lo suficiente como para efectuarle varios cortes con su espada. Dio, algo alterado, nota que uno de los ataques de Roberto había rozado el Rubí Carmesí, logrando dañar su superficie. Roberto aprovechando el momento que Dio noto el daño en el rubí carmesí, le da una patada en el rostro a Dio para luego a quema ropa lanzar un súper dragon roar directamente, lanzando a Dio fuera del almacén. Roberto: '¿Viste lo mismo que yo? '''Eko: '¿Que se quedo como idiota cuando danaste esa cosa brillante que tiene? Si, si lo vi. '''Roberto: Atacar la cosa brillante, la táctica mas vieja de mi libro. Roberto nota como una enorme bola de concreto va contra el. Roberto de un salto logra esquivarla, y con su tela, atraparla antes que toque el suelo y lanzarla contra Dio, sin embargo, la bola es destruida por Briayin de un golpe. Roberto corre contra Roberto, tratando de atacar el rubí carmesí con su espada, sin embargo, Dio lanza su laser una vez mas contra Roberto. Roberto esquiva el ataque, pero Briayin aprovecha y atacar a Roberto, logrando darle un golpe en el pecho. Roberto cae al suelo, momento que Dio aprovecha y lanza su rayo, tratando de cortarlo en dos con este, pero Roberto de un salto logra esquivarlo. Dio invoca tres círculos demoniacos, lanzando de estos una gran cantidad de cuchillos. Roberto, con golpes y patadas, logra evitar los cuchillos. Briayin va con todo contra Roberto, logrando impactarle con golpe directo al estomago y luego conectarle uno a la mandíbula, lanzando por los aires a Roberto y luego tomarlo de una pierna, comenzando a azotar a Roberto con todas sus fuerzas contra las paredes y el suelo. Roberto trata de liberarse, sin embargo, Briayin no lo suela, continuado azotando a Roberto con todas sus fuerzas. Roberto saca sus guantes eléctricos, los cuales usa contra Briayin como la otra vez, sin embargo, esta vez el stand resiste y continua azotando a Roberto. Briayin lanza a Roberto por los aires, creyendo este que se había logrado liberar, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, Dio lanza su láser contra este, logrando impacta contra este haciéndolo gritar y lanzando a Roberto contra otro almacén, el cual se derrumba cuando Roberto tiene contacto con el. Dio sonríe al creer que había acabado con el héroe, sin embargo, este nota como varios escombros comienzan a moverse, viendo este sorprendido que Roberto había logrado sobrevivir. Roberto: Bien... Es hora... Dice Roberto mientras se limpia un poco de sangre de la boca. Roberto: De ir al siguiente nivel... Roberto comienza a expulsar cada vez mas energía, comenzando su aspecto a cambia poco a poco, al mismo tiempo que su poder aumenta. Roberto da un grito al mismo tiempo que se escucha como si vidrio se rompía, revelando una nueva forma; La Mega Forma. Roberto: La verdadera batalla a comenzado. 'Resultados' (Empieza a sonar Gatebreaker o Avalon) 'Trivia' *Sera un crossover entre Bizarre No Another History y Heroes Among Us *Contara con todos los personajes hasta el momento de ambas series *Tendra referencias a Iron Man Vs Lex Luthor y Meta Vs Carolina *Se que hubiera sido mejor que Roberto fuera Blue Nemesis *Esto porque Brandon es un villano principal a diferencia de Blue Defender quien es un heroe *Habra demasiadas referencias :v **Mejor Crossover que Infinity War *Sus conexiones son las siguientes: #Seres practicamente inmortales #Ambos tienen a un compañero extra que los ayuda en batalla #Ambos son alimañas (Blade y demonio) #POWER-UPS EVERYWHERE #Armas diseñadas para el combate Categoría:DEATH BATTLES Fanon Categoría:Batallas de Hombres Categoría:Batalla de Personajes Originales Categoría:Jioto576 Categoría:Batallas Colaboradas